


The Bevel and The Bold

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Harvey's a carpenter asked to do some custom work at the Gordon house in Gotham Heights. Jim sees something he likes....





	The Bevel and The Bold

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. All kudos, comments, criticisms and suggestions welcome. I'm still hard up for plots! 
> 
> THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE!!! 
> 
> For my wife: Who says I'm her favorite author, and she really likes this idea. Even if it did get a way from me a little.

His great-grandfather had taught him the basics, and his grandfather continued his education throughout his teen years. What Harvey lacked in natural talent, he made up for with technique and passion. By the time he was in his in his early twenties he apprenticed with a local Narrow’s carpenter and by the time he was in his late twenties had built a name for himself in the contractor’s community as the man to call whenever specialized woodworking was required. Now in his late thirties he was comfortable with his finances and could be a little choosier about what jobs he committed too.

 

He had worked in some of the largest mansions in Gotham Heights, including the Mayor’s Estate.  Currently, Harvey had a contract with the Gotham District Attorney, Jason Gordon. Gordon had ordered a large-scale replica of the family crest to be placed above the mantel of the fireplace of his home office. The challenge came that it was to be part of a cover piece for the marble façade already present. He also wanted the banister replaced in the entry way to be far more ornate than it was presently. Since the details and hiring had come through Jason Gordon’s assistant Harriet, Harvey was shocked that when he arrived for work his first day, that it was Jason himself that answered the door.

 

“Harvey Bullock? Come on in Sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The two shook hands and Jason motioned in the direction of his home office. “Please, this way.”

 

Harvey was moving across the tile entry way when he looked up at someone hesitating upon the stairs. The young man couldn’t have been more than in his early twenties if that. He was blond, blue eyed and had one of the most striking faces Harvey had seen in decades, and a physique to match. Harvey wasn’t one to typically take notice of men, nor desire them; He had experimented in his twenties to see what all the fuss was about, but hadn’t been all that impressed. The young man stopped in his descent and wet his plush lips with a slow swipe of his tongue, that was so sensual that Harvey felt himself blush as he hurriedly looked away. He nearly collided with Jason, when the other man stopped in his stride and motioned to the stairs.

 

“Ah, James!” Jason looked at Harvey, “This is my son. He’s staying with us temporarily. He’s just gotten back from overseas.”

 

“Vacationing?” Harvey asked lacking anything else to say as Jim walked down the stairs and stood directly before him.

 

“Fighting. USMC.” He reached out for Harvey’s hand and Harvey was pleased to see that it was warm, smooth and didn’t boast any calluses, unlike his own. Their eyes held, and Harvey realized that Jim’s eyes were a deeper blue than that of his father. They shared the same smile and similar enough facial features that their relation could not go unnoticed. “Jim, please call me, Jim.”

 

“Harvey.”

 

“Harvey’s going to be doing some work for us in the office and the foyer.” Jason explained to his son. “That shouldn’t interfere with anything in your schedule should it?”

 

“Not at all.” Jim assured addressing his father but staring straight into Harvey’s soft, green gaze. “I’ll let you too get to it. I was just about to get some breakfast.” Jim’s father patted his son upon the shoulder and they said their farewells and Harvey watched Jim walk away in the direction of the kitchen. Jim cast a final look over his shoulder at Harvey, turning to walk backwards a few steps to get a better look at him.

 

Harvey followed Jason into his lavish office and immediately began to inspect the fireplace. Jason began to regale Harvey with how proud he was of his son serving the country and of his success in the military. He explained that he was hoping that now Jim was retired from the Marine Corps that he would go to law school to follow in Jason’s footsteps. He further went on to brag about how wonderful Jim would be at the profession and his hopes for Jim’s future with a fantasy wife and children to carry on the Gordon legacy. Harvey only half listened out of courtesy, but he took out his tape measure and did some preliminary measurements to at least do what he was being paid for.

 

“Do you have children, Harvey?”

 

The question was so unexpected that Harvey straightened his bent form and looked at his employer. “Uh, no. I was married but, we never got the chance to have children.”

 

Jason nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Divorced then?”

 

“Uh, no.” Harvey replied with a sorrowful lit to his tone. “Widower. Breast cancer.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jason’s comment was sincere, and he dropped his hands to his sides. “You’re young enough to try again perhaps?”

 

Harvey absent mindedly toyed with the tape measure. “No, I’m not looking for another wife I’m afraid. That chapter’s closed.”

 

“Ah, just the occasional company of a special lady friend?” Jason nodded at his own proclamation and continued, “Nora and I have been married over twenty years now. I don’t know if I’d be too keen on jumping back into the dating pool again. Rough waters I suppose?”

 

“Rough enough. My girlfriend and I broke up six months ago, after two years together.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jason said, he took his chirping cellphone out of his pocket. “Well, I’ll leave you here. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask anyone in the house to help you. There’s a bathroom just beside the grandfather clock on that wall there.” Jason motioned.

 

Harvey thanked Jason and the man immediately began talking to the person on the opposite end of the line. He exited his office and missed seeing the shadow of his son hiding behind a corner. Jim had been eavesdropping and when he heard his father’s approach he had panicked and flung himself into concealment. His heart was pounding a little from the adrenaline and once his father exited the room he waited a few seconds longer just to be safe. He was happy he did as Harvey strode out to the foyer, so he could go outside to his truck and prepare the room with tarps and moving the necessary furniture like Jason Gordon’s massive, Cherrywood desk. While he was gone Jim hurried to the kitchen and made a sandwich. He wolfed it down and returned to his father’s study/office. Harvey came back a few minutes later, somewhat surprised by Jim’s presence.

 

Jim smiled broadly at Harvey; who asked, “Am I in your way?”

 

“No; not at all.” Jim assured moving closer to where Harvey stood. He motioned to the rolls of tarps beneath Harvey’s left arm.  “Do you, need any help with anything?”

 

“Yeah, thanks but, I’m a limited liability company. My insurance won’t cover you.”

 

“I’ll take my chances. Sign a waiver if you’d like.” Harvey chuckled but that ceased when he realized that Jim was serious.

 

“I was just going to move the desk and put up some tarps to begin with. It’s nothing interesting,”

 

“I disagree. It also doesn’t involve power tools, and therefore is relatively safe.  Insurance permitting that is.” Jim pointed out. “Look, I’m not one to presume to tell a man how to do his job but, that desk is solid Cherrywood and weighs over a hundred pounds empty; which it isn’t so, I’d like to offer you my help. A two-man job goes faster and safer when you use two participants to do it.”

 

Harvey set the tarps down and placed his hands upon his hips. “That’s the USMC shining through you isn’t it, Kid?”

 

“It’s _Jim_ , and,” Jim mirrored Harvey’s stance. “I am bored out of my ever-loving mind. **Please** , give me something to do.”

 

“All right, all right K, er, _Jim_.” Harvey corrected quickly. “You can help with the desk and the tarps, but then you’ve gotta just watch otherwise.”

 

Jim raised his palms in supplication. “You have my word.”

 

“Okay, let’s get the desk moved.” It didn’t take the two of them very long to rearrange the room around the fireplace area, and Jim was right. The desk was indeed weighty, and Harvey was grateful to have the extra set of hands to aid him. Next, they laid and taped the tarps. Once they finished Harvey asked, “Say, ever consider a career in construction?”

 

“I used to work it summers when I was still in high school.” Jim admitted with a slight blush. “Does it show?”

 

“Maybe.” Harvey teased moving towards the office door. “Want to help me get the saw horses out of the truck? You know, if you’ve got the time.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He followed Harvey towards the foyer. In a matter of minutes, they had the saw horses back in the house, set up, and Harvey had retrieved some of his tools.

 

“Your father was singing your praises earlier.” Harvey was relieved that Jim was now consigned to just watching.

 

“Yeah, he kind of does that.” Jim admitted toying with a surform plane. “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be. The man loves his son, no shame in that.” When Harvey bent over to grab his tool belt off the floor and put it on, Jim watched the lay of the denim covering his ass and found it appealing.

 

“I bet your father is proud of you and your accomplishments.”

 

Harvey grunted, exhaling a mirthless laugh and shook his head as he turned to look at Jim. “My ol’man? He was out of the picture when I was about like ten. Went out for a bottle of whiskey and never came back.” Harvey’s lips pursed, his expression sour. “Left Mom to raise all nine of us on her own. Selfish bastard-fuck.”

 

Jim looked visibly shaken. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a painful memory. I’m sorry,”

 

“It’s okay Jim.” Harvey forgave him softly. “It was my great grandfather and grandpa that molded my manhood. Those were stand up guys; taught me most everything I know about carpentry too. I owe them a great debt of gratitude.”

 

Jim looked relieved. “I’m glad you had them then. My father is pushing me towards law school.” Jim shrugged and placed the surform plane back where he had picked it up. “Personally, the thought of going through all those hours to become a lawyer and the result? Isn’t appealing to me in the least. I’d rather put some of my military training to use and become a police detective.”

 

Harvey grunted a little at that in consideration. “Noble profession. Still, you’ll be surrounded by low life’s either path you end up taking.”

 

Jim smiled. “You know? I never thought of it that way. You’re right, I will.”

 

“See? Woodworking’s looking better all the time isn’t it?”

 

“I think I’ll pass and leave it to the professionals such as yourself.” Jim chuckled in concession. “You know, the ones with all the talent?”

 

“Well, now you’re just kissing my ass. Shouldn’t that be my move? You know, buttering up the client’s only son?”

 

Jim’s brow furrowed. “I have an older brother. He’s an assistant district attorney in Scottsdale Arizona, of all places.”

 

“Oh, I would have gone for Phoenix myself.”

 

Jim’s expression clearly disagreed. “I picture you less of a lawyer and more of the doctor type.”

 

“Doctor?” Laughed Harvey in disbelief. “What kind of vocational, beer goggles you looking through Jim?”

 

Jim shrugged casually. “No goggles. It’s just a sense I have about you.”

 

“Ma would love to hear that.” Harvey joked running a hand back through his red hair. “Us Bullock’s? We’re all successful in our own way, but none of us made it to med school.”

 

“I wouldn’t have the patience for that.” Jim stated mildly. “A lot of treatments are ‘wait and see’ types of things and I’m a do-er.”

 

Harvey huffed. “I’ll bet. You military types usually are; or you know; trained to be.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” Jim admitted with a slight tinge of sorrow to his tone. “So; if you don’t mind me asking; how did you decide on carpentry?”

 

“It was a calling.” Harvey teased with a wink and both he and Jim chuckled. “Na. My great grandfather taught me how to whittle when I was seven and it was all down hill from there. I had an aptitude for learning it. Just understood it, I guess. I don’t know really. Why the military for you? Why wanting to be a cop?”

 

Jim wet his plush lips as he was considering his answer and poked at a sliding bevel yet did not pick it up. He did however take the caliper and examine it.  “At first? It was just to get out of Gotham. Away from family expectation. And then?” Jim raised his blue, gray gaze to Harvey’s. “Once I saw a bit more of the world I realized what was really important to me. This city is; all of it. I want to make it a good place to live. I want to be an integral part of fixing what’s broken in it.” Jim fell silent for a few seconds the interior of the room holding his sincerity and focus. “My mother says it’s naïve and idealistic. My father says it’s overly ambitious but wants to see it come to fruition. I don’t think either of them really believe it will ever happen, but I do. I think Gotham wants to be nice.”

 

“Well, if anyone can do it? Maybe that’s you Jim.” Harvey informed truthfully. “If you ever run for office, don’t forget the Narrows and, you’ll have my vote.”

 

“God no! I couldn’t run for mayor. Maybe police commissioner but we’ll see. How’s that for a campaign promise?”

 

“Good enough as any out there.” Harvey motioned to the outside world with a thumb hooked back over his shoulder. “Now, it’s been great talking to you Jim, but I’ve got to get started.”

 

Disappointment locked down Jim’s expression and he nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you.” He gave Harvey a little wave and excused himself from the room. Harvey’s voice summoned him one final time.

 

“Jim? I meant what I said; I did enjoy talking to you.”

 

Jim’s expression lightened immediately, and he approached Harvey and reached into his front jean’s pocket, withdrawing a folded slip of paper. “Do you think, we could talk again? I don’t have any acquaintances or friends in Gotham anymore, and I’d really like to get to know you.”

 

The unexpected sentiment surprised Harvey. He muttered, “I suppose,”

 

“Great!” Jim thrust the folded note at him. “Here’s my number.” Harvey took out his wallet, placed Jim’s number in it and handed him a business card.

 

“My cell’s on there.”

 

“Okay, great. Thanks Harvey.” Jim smiled at him and took a few steps backward. “I’ll talk to you later?”

 

“Yeah, sure Jim.” Harvey stated not expecting to hear from Jim until the following day when he came to work at the Gordon household; or even then. He was wrong; dead wrong; because that evening around eight thirty he received a phone call. It surprised him to hear Jim’s voice, but the younger man was very keen to take Harvey up on his generous offer. “You really are hard up for company if you’re trying to talk to the likes of me, Junior.”

 

Jim laughed. “Not, at, _all_.” He said his words spaced by joviality. “But I didn’t mislead you when I said I don’t have any friends here anymore. They’re all still in the military or,” Jim paused leaving the word ‘ _dead’_ unspoken. “I just felt that you and I had a little bit of a connection today and I want to take advantage of it and see where it leads.” Harvey thought that was an odd way to describe a budding friendship but maybe that’s how the younger set phrased things nowadays. “Junior huh? I like that.”

 

“Yeah? Well don’t go given me nick names like ‘Gramps’ or anything like that.”

 

“I would never!” Jim sounded aghast at the thought and laughed. “I may call you ‘Harv’ though. Sometimes that ‘ee’ gets a little stuck in my throat.”

 

“Poor baby.” Sniped Harvey playfully. “Na, Harv is fine.” It wasn’t like he had never answered to it before. “You don’t mind Junior? Really?”

 

“Yeah, it’s far better than ‘kid’.”

 

Harvey laughed. “Oh, you **really** didn’t like that did you?”

 

“No.” Jim mused a bit fussy on the opposite end of the line. His mood turned quickly to something more jovial and Harvey could almost hear the smile in his tone. “You said something earlier about having nine siblings? That sounded amazing to me. I can’t begin to imagine having all those people running around the house.”

 

“Well, it’s nine _including_ me.” Harvey clarified. “And that house you live in? Would have been just fine for a family like mine. As it was we had a two-bedroom apartment in the Narrows. It was like, just shy of a thousand square feet. And only one bathroom. We learned to improvise with necessity and work around one another like nobody’s business.”

 

“Wow! I’m very impressed.” Jim assured in wonder. “Seriously? **One** bathroom?”

 

“Yep. That’s how the Bullock’s do; crowded and loud.”

 

“I gather carpentry became a little of an escape for you didn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.” Harvey admitted with a fond smile. “Also helped me to make money to help Ma out. We all did what we could to supplement her income. She didn’t want my dad around because she got all that she ever wanted from him and that was us.” Harvey smiled fondly. “She’s a tough old bird, Ma is.”

 

“She sounds like it. Maybe I can meet her someday.”

 

“Maybe.” Harvey said carelessly. He assumed the conversation was only going to last a few minutes and it ended up lasting over three hours. He didn’t really feel the passage of time and quite enjoyed his conversation with Jim. Jim; he learned; was intelligent, had a dry sense of humor and was a little bit on the goofy side. He was very passionate about becoming a police officer and admitted to all the challenges and concerns he faced with becoming one. In turn, Harvey found himself opening to Jim as well. He had already told Jim more about his past and his family than he had anyone in over a decade, but he didn’t regret it. At least, he hoped Jim would never use the information to harm him or throw it back in his face. Jim didn’t seem like the type, but then again, they barely knew one another. That was changing; in the morning Harvey found a text from Jim on his phone.

 

‘Meet me at Doris’ Diner on Chapel and seventh. Bring your appetite, breakfast is on me – Junior’

 

Harvey considered texting back and declining for half a second before he typed the following response; ‘I hope they have good coffee; I’m a bear before I get some.’

 

Jim replied, ‘Coffee fair to middling. Hot cakes are the reason to go and makes up for coffee, trust me.’

 

Harvey responded that he would meet Jim there and proceeded to shower and dress for the day. He made a few phone calls on the ride through the city towards his destination, wondering what brought Jim in from the suburbs of Gotham to this particular diner. He immediately dismissed that Jim had chosen the location for Harvey’s convenience, and accepted that Jim merely preferred their pancakes. How could it be for any other reason, given Harvey’s disinterest in any type of relationship past friendship? He did consider that the whole wishing to become friend’s aspect was refreshing. Harvey had many friends, but none as intimate as Jim was becoming. The kid was easy to talk too, easy company, and hell; Harvey had to admit that he was also easy on the eyes. Relationships had been based on so much less, and Harvey arrived at the diner with a spring in his step. The place was crowded, but he saw that Jim had saved them a booth by the front windows.

 

Jim waved to him, calling him over and Harvey reached him with a smile. “Guess you weren’t kidding about breakfast huh?”

 

“Why would I ever deceive someone over breakfast food?” Jim asked mock incredulous. He chuckled. “I got you some coffee, but I didn’t know what you wanted so I haven’t placed our order yet.”

 

As if on cue the waitress arrived with the fresh coffee pot and filled Harvey’s mug, pausing to top off Jim’s. Harvey ordered the daily special and Jim a short stack and eggs. Harvey took a sip of his coffee and enjoyed the warmth of the mug in his hands, the bitter taste upon his tongue, and the warmth radiating down his esophagus. “Can I ask, how old you are?”

 

Jim’s smile faltered a little. “Does it matter?”

 

“Just curious.” Harvey eased motioning to Jim. “You’re not forty-two.”

 

“No.” Jim chuckled. “And you are. So, what?”

 

“Don’t you want to be hanging out with people more your age?” Harvey’s voice softened to signal that he was not entirely judging Jim. “I know you said you didn’t have any friends left in Gotham but, our generation is,”

 

“Look,” Jim interrupted gently yet with firm edges to his tone. “People my ‘ _age’_ are into partying and the club scene; it’s all about having a wild time without any commitment. I want more. I want **you**. Alright? Generation gaps only exist if we let them. As I see it, you and I have nothing to worry about, and I thought; maybe; you would have seen that after last night.”

 

Harvey considered everything Jim had told him and then nodded and respected his honesty regarding their budding friendship. “All right. Fair enough. But don’t go thinking that I don’t know how to party. I can drink you under the table, I just might not bounce back from my hangover until the following week.” He pointed at Jim. “So, don’t count me out just yet!”

 

Jim laughed, and Harvey had to smile at the unmasked joy that seeped into Jim’s expression. “I won’t.” Jim vowed as their plates arrived. They began eating and Jim admitted, “There is something I would like to talk to you about though.” He had Harvey’s full attention and paused not for dramatic effect, but to gather his words appropriately. “I understand you’re a LLC, but; I’d really love to help you with your job where I can. I have medical; and I would never sue,”

 

“No, nope.” Harvey shook his head. “If I’ve learned one thing watching people over the years is not to mix business with friendship. You can have one or the other Jim, but not both and be successful at either.” He took a bite of bacon, chewed and swallowed. “I appreciate the sentiment but,”

 

“Harvey, I’m going out of my mind in that house.” Jim insisted leaning forward across the table a little. “ _Please_ ; just basic stuff. No power tools; nothing major, just help you wherever I can.”

 

“You wanna help?” Harvey asked cutting a bite off a slice of ham. “Get a hobby that doesn’t involve carpentry in my vicinity.”

 

“I’m _serious_ , Harv.”

 

“So, am I.” Harvey assured matching Jim’s stance across the table. Their noses were just inches from one another. Harvey thought he was mistaken but it looked to him as if Jim stared at his lips and then met his gaze once more. “What do you like to do?”

 

“Help people.”

 

“Then volunteer.”

 

“But I want to spend time with **you**. And if I can help you while we’re hanging out, all the better.”

 

Harvey sighed and closed his eyes and shook his head. He sat back and regarded Jim for several, tense seconds. Jim sat back as well, blue-gray, gaze pleading, expression nearly twitching with need. Against his better judgement Harvey sighed, his shoulders rounding down.

 

“All right.” He could feel Jim’s excitement across the table from him even if he wasn’t staring straight at him. He pointed at Jim with his butter knife. “But you do exactly what I say, no arguments. Understood?”

 

“Scouts honor.” Jim vowed with a bright smile.

 

“You were a scout?”

 

Jim nodded. “All the way from cub to eagle.”

 

“Why does that not surprise me?” Harvey went back to his breakfast. “I should just teach you how to whittle and be done with it.” He mumbled more to himself than to Jim.

 

“Speaking of, you told me last night you’d bring one or two for me to see.”

 

Harvey instantly recalled his promise. One of the things they had discussed the previous night was what Harvey did to relax. He had made the mistake of telling Jim that he enjoyed whittling and carving small little figurines of animals, beloved pop characters, or anything that popped into his head at the time. Jim had asked to see some of them and Harvey had relented. To him it was a silly little thing he did when the mood struck him, yet to Jim it sounded intriguing and worth sharing in.

 

“I have a couple in the truck.” Harvey admitted after a bite of ham. “I’ll show you when you get to the house.”

 

Jim’s cheeks reddened slightly. “I took the subway here. I was hoping you’d give me a ride back out.”

 

“Of course, I will.” Harvey conceded.

 

Jim beamed, his excitement causing Harvey to smile. The kid was kinda adorable when he was flushed with enthusiasm, eyes shinning bright. They tucked into their breakfasts and once they finished, Jim paid, and Harvey flirted with the waitress at the register while they waited for the transaction to be completed. Jim was a little snippy on their walk to the truck, and said next to nothing. Harvey soon drew him out of his bad mood by reaching into the back to the bench seat and grabbing the two figurines he had brought. One was of a fairy in midflight while the other was an ornate, miniature version of the crest he would be creating for Jason Gordon. Jim’s face automatically lit up as he examined both very carefully, eye catching the intricate details that Harvey had brought to them. Harvey felt a little uncomfortable as Jim praised his talents and found himself blushing slightly at the attention. He was thankful however that Jim’s pensive mood had vanished, and they spent the rest of the ride to the Gordon mansion chatting pleasantly.

 

Nora Gordon heard them enter, Jim’s laughter unmistakable to her. She walked to the door of the office and addressed her son, ignoring Harvey’s presence all together. “Jim, shall I tell chef you’ll be joining us for breakfast?”

 

“Uh, no thanks Mom. I already ate with Harvey.” He motioned to Harvey and then advanced on his mother. “Look at this; our family crest. Harvey made it. Isn’t it incredible?”

 

Nora arched an eyebrow at the small shield and ran a critical eye over it. “Yes, quite.” She stated implying nothing of the sort. “This is your father’s project, come now and let the workmen get on with their jobs.”

 

Jim’s spine straightened, losing patience with his mother’s superior attitude. “It’s just _one_ workman. His name is Harvey Bullock. And I would think you would offer him a modicum of respect.”

 

“James, really. How did I insult the man?” She shook her head. “There’s no time for this foolishness. I spoke with the Kean’s and Barbra is very much looking forward to tonight’s opening. You will be attending the gallery show case. Wear your gray pinstripe suit I bought you last season, but a white shirt not blue. You don’t need your eyes to be the only thing she notices when she’s standing at your arm. Try not to speak about politics either. This is neither the time nor forum for such chatter.”

 

“Barbra?” Jim stated in surprise. “Barbra Kean has a gallery showing?”

 

“No James, she has a _gallery_. She owns and operates the one in the financial district. Goodness, you’ve known her since high school; you would think to keep abreast of such things. The Kean’s are firm supporters of your father’s office and I need you to be on your best behavior tonight. She’s agreed to allow you to be her date and I think the two of you make a stunning couple.”

 

Jim crossed his arms. “I’m glad you think so, but I’m not going. Or if I do, I’m not attending as her date but just an art lover.” Jim slid his gaze to Harvey, whom was desperately trying not to overhear anything. He wanted to escape the room and allow the mother and son to argue, but the two Gordon’s were blocking the door with their conversation. He busied himself with any task he could and kept his back to them, so they would ignore his presence. Jim however, caught his eye and Harvey was not certain what Jim was playing at. “I’m not interested in Barbara.”

 

“Dear, lord James!” Nora exhaled exasperated with her youngest son. “You don’t have to be _interested_ in her, you just have to act the gentlemen and let her **believe** that you’re _interested_ in her.”

 

“Why would I do that? It’s a lie.”

 

“Don’t be so melodramatic.” Nora scolded raising a palm to silence any further comments from her son. “Barbra Kean is a very wonderful girl and you should be so lucky to have her interest.”

 

“Then fob her off on Roger. **I’m** , _not_ , interested.”  The two argued for several more minutes and finally Nora left the office when her teacher’s assistant arrived at the front door. Once she was gone, Jim cursed quietly and moved to where Harvey was standing. “I’m sorry about that.” He informed rubbing the back of his heated neck. “She can be a little domineering at times. She’s been trying to marry me off since I graduated high school.”

 

“It’s universal to all mothers.” Harvey placated knowing damn well that there were several degree differences in the way that his mother attempted to fix him up with women than the way Nora Gordon had Jim.

 

“Prostitution is still illegal.” Jim smirked. “At least, that accounts for something in my favor.” Harvey was about to leave the room to go fetch equipment and supplies out of his truck when Jim caught him by the wrist. “So, would you like to go to an art gallery showing tonight?”

 

He was kidding; Jim had to be kidding. “What?”

 

“I mean, you do like art? Don’t you?”

 

Harvey shook his head. “No, not really. I mean I design things but, that’s just for fun. I’m no artist by any means.”

 

“Oh.” Jim looked chest fallen at the admission. “Do you think that you could maybe; make an exception for tonight?”

 

“Jim, I’m blue collar. And those people you’re going to be around? Won’t want a shlub like me tainting their little get together with my barbarianism.”

 

“Don’t say that about yourself.” Jim countered. “You have just as much of a right to view art as anyone else. Look, I have to go; my father wants me there as it’s a fund raiser for one of his and Mr. Kean’s charities. But I **don’t** want to be Barbara’s date. Will you please say that you’ll come with me?”

 

“I dunno, Junior.”

 

“Please?” Jim begged all but placing his palms together in prayer. “Please say yes, Harvey?”

 

It took Harvey a few more seconds to process the pros and cons of agreeing to Jim’s request, yet in the end he relented. “All right. But I’ve got to get allot of work done today.”

 

Jim looked absolutely over the moon with glee that Harvey had agreed to accompany him to the art showing. Harvey wondered just what kind of art he was going to be subjected too, however seeing Jim so happy he was certain he could grin and bear it for an evening of pretending. He hoped there would be cocktails served and realized he would have to iron his suit before he left the apartment. It wouldn’t do to show up at the gallery rumpled and unkempt. Nora Gordon would have him thrown out and fired from her husband’s contract.  As the hours ticked by Harvey forgot about the invitation and therefore any anxiety he might house surrounding the event.  It wasn’t until he was cleaning up for the day when Jim gave him the direct reminder. He asked for Harvey’s address, so he could pick him up in the Gordon’s town car, complete with chauffeur. Harvey was half way through reciting the walk up’s number when he flushed and asked Jim if he wasn’t certain that he should meet him at the gallery instead. Jim looked a little affronted then ‘teased’ that he wanted to make certain that Harvey arrived and didn’t chicken out at the last minute. Harvey conceded and that’s how he found himself wishing he had time to have his suit professionally pressed. The shirt he could fudge on but the rest? Not so much. He wasn’t convinced that his tie matched, and he had almost gotten shoe polish on it when he was stupid enough to wear it while he was shining his shoes. By the time Jim knocked on his door, Harvey swore to himself that come hell or high water he would make Jim his best friend in his life, with all the trouble he was being put through.

 

Upon opening the door Harvey’s snarky protests clogged in his throat as he took in Jim. The suit was expensive, the shirt was blue; against his mother’s wishes Harvey recalled; his hair slicked back and his face freshly shaven. He looked like a model stepped out of the pages of GQ magazine and smelled even better. The lizard part of Harvey’s brain contemplated lust, while his logical brain was suspicious that this felt abruptly like a date. One more look at Jim and he decided that it was purely his insecure imagination getting the better of him and that Jim just wanted moral support when he explained to Barbra Kean that Nora Gordon was the firm hand trying to thrust them together and it was none of his doing. And honestly, who wouldn’t want a wing man for such a conversation? Harvey hoped that whatever drink she happened to be sipping on at the time would dry clean out of Jim’s suit.

 

“Very dapper.” Jim praised taking Harvey in and breaking the stunned silence between them.

 

Harvey glanced down at himself. “What this old thing? I don’t smell too much like moth balls, do I?”

 

“Not in the least.” Jim assured leaning forward just a little to give Harvey a test sniff.  “Shall we?”

 

“Let’s.” Harvey smiled pausing only to lock his door. Once in the town car Harvey drew his palms down his thighs and tugged at his tie a little. “Reminds me of prom.” He teased for something to say and Jim laughed.

 

“Does it? I didn’t attend mine because I was in basic at Camp Pendleton.”

 

“You missed out on a great American rite of passage then my friend. Getting laid on prom night.”

 

Jim shook his head. “Took care of that before I left Gotham for Pendleton.” He blushed a little and Harvey struck him lightly with the back of his hand upon Jim’s arm.

 

“That a boy.” The two fell to an easy silence for a few minutes until Jim began a conversation once more. He began telling Harvey a little bit of what to expect when they arrived, but unfortunately it wasn’t enough to make Harvey feel comfortable once they entered the gallery. Gotham’s wealthy and elite were in attendance and he felt like a pauper in their midst. He assumed that they could instantly gage that he didn’t belong there, and went to the bar almost immediately to get himself a scotch. Jim was instantly at his side, and watched him down a shot before asking for another.

 

“Hey,” Jim stated placing his hand upon Harvey’s that held the glass. “Slow down, we have a whole evening ahead of us.” His gaze shown beneath the overly bright lights of the gallery. “Are, are you _nervous_?” Jim smiled tenderly and ran his thumb across the back of Harvey’s hand. “You _are_. Harvey, there’s no reason to be.  I’m right here with you. I promise I won’t desert you for a second.”

 

Harvey nodded and was about to protest a little when a very feminine voice summoned Jim. The woman was five-eight, mostly legs, blond hair, pearly, white teeth, and a mini-skirt short sequenced dress. “There you are!” She said more than happy to launch herself at him. She kissed either side of Jim’s face as he returned her smile, just not as mega white and toothy. Her eyes noted Harvey from head to toe. “And who’s this?”

 

“This,” Jim explained placing a hand on the small of Harvey’s back. “Is Harvey Bullock. Harvey? This is our hostess, Barbra Kean.”

 

Between the hand on his back and the revelation that Jim was **insane** for not wanting to be Barbra’s date for the evening, Harvey found himself slow to respond. Yet once he did, he shook Barbra’s hand, placing a phantom kiss to her knuckles afterward. “Miss Kean, it’s a pleasure.”

 

“Well someone has manners.” Barbra praised before retracting her hand and looking from Jim to Harvey. “Do you mind if I borrow your date for just one teeny second?” She linked her arm in Jim’s and was trying to pull him away except Jim stood his ground.

 

“Yes, actually. He does mind. Very much so.” Jim patted her hand and she slipped her arm out of his, surprise clearly written across her features. “I promised him that I was all his tonight. It wouldn’t do to break my word.”

 

“Oh yes, the Gordon word is their bond.” Barbra’s sly smile pulled at her perfectly painted lips. “In that case, I’ll just keep the gossip to myself; such as it is.” She addressed both men. “Well, I have other guests to greet. I’m so glad that the both of you could attend. If you see something you like, don’t hesitate to bid on it.”

 

They watched Barbra slink away with a healthy sway of her hips and Jim slowly pulled his hand off the small of Harvey’s back. “That went well.”

 

Harvey thumped a hand and forearm against Jim’s chest. “What are you, _INSANE_?” He demanded keeping his voice as level as he could with hissing near Jim’s ear. “A dame like that only comes around once a lifetime. What the hell are you doing talking to me when you could be with _her_?”

 

Jim’s face fell in confusion. “Because I’m here to enjoy the art; enjoy myself, and not be paraded around like some trophy or status symbol on her arm.” He searched Harvey’s gaze. “I asked you here because I wanted to be with **you**.”

 

“Not for nothing Junior, but if you don’t want her, I should go put in my bid like she said.” Harvey took a sip of the scotch. It was smooth, and he made a contented noise as he lowered the glass from his lips.

 

Jim’s lips pursed. “She’d eat you alive.” Jim explained a little curt in his retort.  He turned and ordered himself a drink at the bar as well. Angry he looked at Harvey. “But if you still want to try your luck, who am **I** to stop you?”

 

Harvey set his hand upon Jim’s shoulder. “Hey, you all right?” He was about to further question Jim when a pair of high heels clacked to a halt before them; Nora Gordon.

 

“James.” She greeted her son coldly. “I see you brought the help with you tonight.”

 

Jim’s anger flashed raw and livid across his features, but he managed to keep his voice from yelling. “There’s no reason to be rude to Harvey, mother.” He glared at her. “It’s uncalled for when I’m the one you’re angry with.”

 

“Would it have killed you Jim for _one_ night, to behave like a _normal_ man?”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Harvey demanded getting Nora’s immediate attention.

 

Jim’s hand pressed to the small of Harvey’s back once more. “It’s all right, Harvey.” Jim soothed him.

 

“Yes, it’s good to know one’s _place_.” Nora hissed eyes narrowing on Harvey.

 

“Enough!” Jim snapped not only loud enough to get their attention focus but several other people in the room as well. Jim physically moved a little forward to place himself between Harvey and his mother, his hand never once wavering from its position on the small of Harvey’s back.  “I **am** , a ‘ _normal_ man’, mother.” Jim explained bitterly. “I came here tonight with the person I wanted to be with. I’m sorry if that offends you, but I’m not going to pretend to be something I’m not for your sake.” Harvey could tell that Nora was winding up for a tantrum with the way her face pinched and her lips turned white from being pressed so hard together. She was about to open her mouth when Jason Gordon arrived on the scene. He placed an arm around his wife and greeted both his son and Harvey.

 

“Welcome, welcome. Jim? I’m glad the both of you could make it to night.” Jason then asked his son if he had seen one of the newest impressionists and directed him over to the wall where the artists’ work hung, suggesting he show it to Harvey. Harvey lost no time in steering Jim in that direction, exchanging a thankful glance with Jason. In a matter of seconds, he was standing before some picture of modern Gotham life that was neither inspiring or crisp with a fuming younger man beside him.

 

“She _always_ does this to me.” Jim hissed in explanation taking a sip of his drink to calm himself. He looked at Harvey. “I’m sorry that you had to bear witness to that, Harvey. She was only calling you ‘the help’,”

 

“To provoke you. Yeah, I kinda figured that one out for myself.” Harvey explained with a firm hand upon Jim’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Junior.” He patted Jim’s shoulder next. “I have thicker skin than that ol’bird can peck through easily.”

 

Jim had to chuckle at that analogy and leaned his head upon Harvey’s hand. “I’m glad you’re so understanding.”

 

Dread seized Harvey’s heart and he could see the softness of Jim’s gaze and didn’t want to do anything to alter it. He had no choice really, there was a misconception that he needed to address and the longer he waited the worse the situation would become for Jim. “Uh, so your mom; she kinda implied that you were,” Harvey paused and when Jim raised his head he slid his hand off his shoulder. “Uh,”

 

“Gay?” Jim interpreted to Harvey’s relief. He nodded and Jim grinned. “I don’t label myself but I typically date women. On occasion I’ve been with men, but nothing serious.” Jim bit his bottom lip and looked from Harvey’s mouth to his gaze. “Until now that is.”

 

“Oh Jim, see? I need to? You have to understand that?” Harvey paused in between each segment of words that he shaped into questions with his doubt. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. “I was, which is to say? You don’t just,” Harvey motioned with his free hand and then quickly drained his tumbler by throwing back his head. He took Jim’s glass from him, downed it as well then placed both glasses upon the tray of a passing catering server. “Look, tonight isn’t exactly,”

 

“Your style.” Jim rescued; or thought he was; Harvey with a smile. He reached out and took one of Harvey’s hands. “I kinda figured that out as well. I think you’re absolutely wonderful for coming here tonight anyway. I owe you and promise we’ll do something we can both enjoy on our next date.”

 

Harvey felt Jim squeeze his hand and Harvey looked down pushing off his forehead with the fingers of his left hand. “Jim, can we, maybe go outside for a minute? I really, really need some air.”

 

“Sure.” Jim responded with great concern for Harvey’s wellbeing. He placed his hand upon Harvey’s back once more and helped navigate them through the building to the exit. They were out upon the sidewalk and Jim reached up towards Harvey’s face. “Is it a headache? Did you eat anything before we left?”

 

“Jim!” Harvey silenced holding up a hand to stop Jim from further fussing over him. “I’m fine, okay? I just, _need_ to explain something to you.”

 

“All right.” Jim conceded obviously a little concerned that Harvey had raised his voice to him.  “What is it?”

 

“This?” He motioned between Jim and himself. “Is not a date to me. We’re friends. That’s all. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that this was more, but it’s not. I’m sorry but, it’s not a date.” Harvey felt like he had kicked a puppy with the shift in Jim’s large, blue, eyes. He stunned the younger man, who physically took a step back from him. “I’m sorry, Jim.”

 

“Oh, no. I mean,” Jim paused attempting to regain his composure and smiled but it was false, and Harvey could tell; yet he appreciated the effort. “Of course, it’s not a date. I didn’t make that clear? I thought we’d just hang out and have a lovely evening is all. But when Barbra and my mother, I was just trying to comfort Barbra and anger my mother. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“Right, yeah.” Harvey continued. “I just completely misread the situation just now. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to think that,”

 

“No, no. I know.” Jim interrupted quickly. “Of course. Don’t worry about it.” He touched Harvey’s arm and quickly patted it before withdrawing his hand. “Do you just want to call it an early night? I could get the car to take you home?”

 

“Na, it’s all right Jim. You take the car. I’m just gonna head up town. Grab something to eat. You don’t want to come hang out do you?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I’ll let you get on with your night. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Harvey?”

 

“Absolutely Junior.” Harvey granting Jim an understanding and grateful smile.  “You have a great rest of the night, yeah?” Jim nodded, mumbled that he would, and the two males turned their backs on one another, Harvey walking up the sidewalk and Jim down it towards the parked town cars and limousines. Harvey wondered how long it would take Jim to recover from the humiliation, and hoped it wasn’t too long. He really did enjoy the younger male’s friend and companionship.

 

Jim went back to his parent’s house; changed; and spent the next two hours working out in the household fitness room. He pummeled the hell out of the punching bag and ran several miles on the treadmill, most of them at nearing top speed. He didn’t want to have the energy to cry. He wanted the burn of humiliation to be physical exertion instead. He hated the fact that he had been so stupid and cowed to Harvey’s way out for him. He didn’t want to _pretend_ that he hadn’t been asking Harvey out on a date. He didn’t want to _pretend_ that he didn’t care about the older man or wanted more than friendship with him. He didn’t want to _pretend_ anything. Furious with himself Jim stood, shaking, drowning in perspiration as his chest heaved. He picked up his phone and texted Harvey.

 

‘I lied. Please don’t hate me. I’ll prove myself to you. You’ll see. – Junior’

 

Jim tried to convince himself that he wasn’t waiting for the cell phone to vibrate with a return message. Who knew where Harvey was, or what he was doing right now? All Jim knew was that he needed a shower and come morning he would be circling Harvey seeking ways to win his affections in return. It wasn’t like he hadn’t warned him that was his intent from the beginning. This time there could be no questions or exits offered.

 

The next day Harvey did not come to work at the Gordon house, nor the day after. Jason Gordon was preparing for a big case and wanted to utilize his home office. Jim found himself still waiting for an acknowledgement of his text. He never received one and had to wait to face Harvey the next day that he was scheduled to work.  Not one to surrender, Jim sent flowers for the next three days to Harvey’s address, along with a good bottle of scotch on the third delivery. Finally, he received a text, though not the one he was waiting for:

 

‘Thanks’

 

Jim was up early and pacing so by the time that Harvey reached the Gordon’s he was like a bow string quivering with anticipation of being loosed. He had received a few intermittent texts from Harvey, but nothing substantial and they hadn’t had a back and forth texting conversation over the past seventy-two hours. Jim was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet when he tore open the front door and saw Harvey stood on the opposite side of it.

 

“Are you intentionally avoiding me?” Jim demanded in lieu of a greeting. “Because you’ve barely talked to me and I’m beginning to think you don’t want to sustain our friendship.”

 

“Junior!” Harvey exclaimed holding up a placating palm. Harvey shook his head and stepped across the threshold. “Sheesh, give a guy a second to breathe, will ya?”

 

Jim’s gaze narrowed, and he made certain he stood directly in Harvey’s pathway, bringing his stride to a complete halt. “You’ve said barely a word to me since the gallery show.” Jim factually pointed out. “Is it because I said that I had lied? That I intend to win you over? Because that hasn’t changed, and punishing me for feeling that way isn’t going to help our relationship either. I can; eventually; settle for friends if convincing you proves to be hopeless, but I _need_ time. You owe me that much.”

 

“Oh, do I?” Harvey demanded, anger flashing across his expression. “We’re **friends** Jim. I’m not looking for a romantic relationship, I’m not interested in one, and you can’t **force** me to be with you if I’m not willing! You want honesty and respect? Why don’t you start by showing me some in the first place?” Harvey gently pushed Jim to one side with the back of his right hand. In his left he held his tool belt.  “Now if you’ll excuse me from anymore lectures, I’ve got work to do in your father’s study.”

 

“Harvey!” Jim summoned as Harvey shouldered by him. He reached out and grabbed the older man’s forearm. His darkened, blue gaze moistened slightly in desperation. “I’m not trying to force anything. All I asked for is the opportunity to change your mind. A chance to let you see how good we’d be together. Would it honestly cost you so dearly to allow me to try?”

 

“See? This right here?” Harvey snapped yanking his arm free of Jim’s grip and motioning between them. “Is why I don’t _do_ relationships anymore. You’re coming on far too strong Jim. Either pull back and be my friend, or continue pushing and watch me walk altogether. Your move.” Feeling he had nothing more to say, Harvey strode into Jason Gordon’s study and took a couple of centering breaths before beginning his day of work. Ten minutes in he heard a shuffle at the door and saw Jim leaning in the frame. His expression was contrite, his voice soft.

 

“I’m sorry I’m so head strong, Harv. I’ve just never felt,” He paused and motioned to Harvey. “I’m _sorry_. I don’t want to lose our friendship. That said, please don’t shut me out. I’ll deal with my feelings but staying away from me only seems to make things worse, not better. Hence, my pouncing on you the moment you walked through the door.” Jim chuckled self-deprecatingly and lowered the hand he had used to motion to Harvey with, and pushed both of his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “Truce?”

 

Harvey stared at Jim for several seconds considering the situation before nodding. “Come on in.” He motioned to Jim. “Still interested in helping me?”

 

Jim’s entire face lit up and Harvey instantly felt the younger male’s energy surge alive. “Yeah, of course. Just tell me what you need done and I’m on it one thousand percent.”

 

Harvey chuckled. “I don’t doubt that for an instant, Junior. I don’t doubt that at all.”

 

The remainder of the morning flew by as the two worked together. By lunchtime they had agreed on a place to eat, and were sat across from one another at the bistro that Jim had suggested. “Here.” Harvey reached into his pocket and handed the miniature carving of the Gordon family crest he had done to Jim. “You should keep this.”

 

“Really? Thank you, Harvey. When I saw it, I immediately loved it.”

 

Harvey considered that, cheeks reddening up slightly. “Good. Now it’s yours.” Harvey shrugged and motioned to the writing on a ribbon beneath the crest. “What’s this say?”

 

“It’s Latin: ‘While we breathe, we defend’, The official Gordon Family motto.” Jim nodded with pride and smiled at Harvey as he ran his thumb tenderly over the crest.  “I guess I come from a long line of civil servants and soldiers.” He shrugged feeling humbled by the phrase.

 

Harvey grunted in acknowledgement and regarded Jim. “From hall monitor, to the Marines, to cop? I’ll say you’re on that path, yeah.”

 

“It was actually _ROTC_ , to the Marines, _hopefully_ to cop.” Jim corrected of his participation in his high school’s Reserve Officers' Training Corps program. “I mean, I’m signing up for the academy regardless. I don’t think there’ll be any reason for them _not_ to take me.”

 

“Oh, they’ll take you alright.” Harvey assured him confidently. “About a decade ago, I had a police detective as a neighbor? His name was Dix; smart son of a bastard, but cynical as all get out. Anyway, he told me an earful about the GCPD that I remember to this day. Said it was corrupt and the stories were true; there are only ‘a few good men’ in it.”

 

Instead of discouraging Jim and bringing realism to his ambition, Harvey’s words seemed to have the opposite effect on Jim. The younger male leaned toward Harvey excitedly. “I plan on doing everything to change that! I have some ideas that could help clean up the place department by department. All I need are just a few honest men and women, and I should be able to make a dent. Gotham has _good_ people, Harvey. Gotham _wants_ to be a better place to live. I think all that’s missing is someone to organize and help set a standard for what’s not going to be tolerated any longer.”

 

“Well, it anyone can do it, it’s you.” Harvey praised with a gentle smile. He picked up his water glass and toasted Jim with it. “To fighting police corruption and Commissioner Gordon.”

 

Jim blushed as he clicked his own water glass against Harvey’s. “I’ll see what I can do to make that a reality.” He laughed softly and grinned at his friend dopily. “Did you ever want to do anything but carpentry?”

 

It was Harvey’s turn to twist a little in his seat in discomfort. “I, I did actually. I wanted to be a teacher. You know, shape little minds and make learning interesting for them. But I never did like school and, you kinda have to go to college to be a teacher.” He shrugged. “Bullock’s and higher education are never a positive mix. Besides, I couldn’t decide on what grade I wanted most. Middle school maybe? I figured I’d be about the same maturity level as my students that way.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think that’s a little bit misleading, Harvey? You’re about as mature as,”

 

“A second grader.” Harvey finished with a chuckle. “You’re right, I do love fart jokes.”

 

Jim laughed. “Fart jokes aside, I was going to say that you’re about as mature as I am.”

 

“I bet you were born with a tie on.” Harvey teased and shrugged carelessly. “I say you’re much more mature than I am, Junior. You’re trying to change the world and I’m just living in it.” He pushed a little food around his plate. “Content to at any rate.” He searched Jim’s gaze his tone growing serious.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked concern shining in his gaze.

 

Harvey shook his head. “Nothing, I just; missed _this_. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you the past three days. I thought, hell I don’t know what I **thought** ; only that I was wrong for thinking it.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jim soothed. “I don’t make things easy on people. I was just hurt, and you can’t help how you feel.”

 

“Does that mean you’re no longer going to try to convince me?”

 

“I never said, _that_.” Jim shook his head. “But I’ve missed you too. Whatever happens between us, we’re going to remain friends. Can you commit to that much at least?”

 

“Yeah,” Harvey assured before taking a sip of water. “I believe I can.” The words would haunt him later when the little gifts started appearing.

 

If Jim was anything it was persistent. At first Harvey found candy tucked into his tool box, Jim denying that he had anything to do with it, and telling the older man that perhaps he had a secret admirer. He was smiling all the while and even if he hadn’t been, Harvey could tell when Jim was lying. Next there was a book on the dashboard of his truck; an anthology of love poems written and published in Gotham by a local writer. Following that; small notes would appear in his tool belt, be stuck to the wood he was working on, or even be delivered to his home accompanied by flowers. The flowers were getting to be a regular occurrence, so much so that he had to tell Jim to save his money and quit inundating him with the damn things, as they were giving his allergies fits. While Jim suspected that was an untruth, he stopped the delivery of flowers and replaced them instead with food from local restaurants, candy grams and even purchases of cases of beer. Always above and beyond the gifts were the texts and phone calls that were a steady stream of communication between them. Jim had even gone as far as to text Harvey a little while after he had left the room to go get something out of his truck that he missed him. While Harvey knew that he should discourage Jim as much as possible and tell him in no uncertain terms to quit; he didn’t have the heart to crush Jim’s feelings once again. Jim had promised that he was getting a handle on them, but all the gifts and texts proved otherwise. Beyond that Harvey was enjoying the attention if he were completely honest with himself.

 

He was torn on more than one occasion, whether to speak or allow the topic or to lie. Especially after the two of them were talking, joking and sharing a couple of beers. Jim would sit and lean in close. The warmth of his body, the scent of his skin, was comforting and reassuring in a way that Harvey hadn’t felt since he was a child: while he was married to his wife. She had been his best friend above all, so perhaps the sentiment of romance wasn’t as foreign as he once believed it to be. Right or wrong, Harvey did nothing to discourage Jim’s advances, choosing to believe them to just be Jim being a cuddly drinker. The fact remained that sober or not, Jim was a physical person where Harvey was involved. Something that Harvey didn’t contemplate too much until he was out drinking with Jim and happened to run into a few of his colleagues from other job sites. Jim had been acting somewhat strangely as far as Harvey was concerned that evening. He wasn’t a shy person, but said little to add to the conversation while the other males regaled one another with construction stories and caught up on life news. He pressed himself to Harvey’s side and refused to budge, glaring and silently challenging anyone that attempted to separate him from the older male. Harvey couldn’t be certain but there was a bit of shouldering going on at one point; Jim winning with only an instant of loss of contact with Harvey. Yet even the most persistent of the territorial had to use the bathroom, and while Jim was gone one of Harvey’s friends pointed out that Jim was awful chummy with Harvey to be anything but, ‘a sweet little slice’.

 

Incredulous, Harvey snapped that it wasn’t like that, then preceded to be teased for the next two minutes by the group that Jim was a nice to be had, and was interested. Furious, Harvey stormed off, met Jim in the narrow, bathroom hallway, and pronounced that the evening was officially over. They ended up at Harvey’s house, Jim not questioning what went wrong; content to permit Harvey to fume if he needed too. Harvey knew he would regret the words as soon as they flew carelessly from his mouth, but he demanded to know why Jim had to be so damned clingy when they were in public? Jim looked as if Harvey had punched him in the face rather than yelled at him. Jim merely quietly inquired as to why Harvey was angry, choosing to leave the question unanswered for the interim.

 

Upon explaining the situation at the bar, Harvey apologized profusely. He grabbed Jim by the biceps and quickly brought him into an embrace, promising him not to be such a dunder headed, idiot in the future. Jim merely patted him on the back and forgave him; stating that Harvey’s friends hadn’t been that friendly to him regardless and that it was understandable as he just, ‘wanted Harvey’ all to himself anyway. Harvey sighed with defeat and withdrew from the embrace and took a step back from Jim.

 

“You’re really not going to give up? Are you?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I told you, we’d be good together Harvey. I could make you so happy.”

 

Harvey’s shoulders rounded forward. “Can’t we just be friends?”  Jim shook his head. “ _Why_?”

 

“Because. I love you, Harvey.”

 

Defeated, Harvey stared at Jim. “No, you don’t. You just think you do.”

 

Jim’s brow collapsed in anger. “Don’t presume to tell me how I _feel_ , Harvey.” Jim canted his head a little as he beheld the other male. “And don’t tell me that I’m too young to know what I want. I **want** you. I **love** you.”

 

Harvey held out for another few weeks until in a weakened state of loneliness, Jim kissed him. The younger male had merely surged forward, captured his lips within his own, and then it was an eruption of tongues and lips, breath, and hands pawing at one another. Before Harvey could barely blink, Jim had sunk to his knees and given Harvey the blow job of his life. Harvey didn’t even have the common courtesy of being drunk to blame the impulsiveness on. He had been stone sober, and Jim had gone home with him after the work day to order in a pizza and watch a Gotham Gladiators game on television. Instead, Jim had sunk to the floor and showed Harvey just how useful his plush lips and heated mouth could be for more than just talking. After that it was all downhill into bed after that. To having Jim bouncing on his dick, and moaning his name desperately enough to make Harvey blush at it. It was all Harvey could do to maintain a modicum of self-control not to beg Jim to fuck him in return. Instead he fingered Jim until he was hard once more, and replaced his fingers with his cock for another round. Jim was a mindless pile of goo by the time Harvey thrust an orgasm out of him. Drowning in sensory overload, Jim refused to let Harvey stop fucking him, pushing him for a third and final time of fingers to cock rotation. Helpless to refuse him, Harvey obliged. In the morning Harvey would wake up to Jim plastered against him, practically laying on top of him in blissed out sleep.

 

What had he done?

 

When Jim awoke he was alone. He blinked, rubbing his eyes in the morning light streaming through the blinds and raised his head. Immediately he felt his body tense, the feeling in his rectum a pleasant reminder of all that had come the night before. Jim smirked smugly and carefully moved out of the bed, proud of the sore, but satisfying phantom sensation aching in his body. He stretched and fished his jeans up off the floor. Not pulling back on his under clothing he put on his jeans and tee shirt, before going in search of Harvey. He found him downstairs in the kitchen, seated at the small dining table large enough for four people, drinking coffee and staring out the window into the back garden.

 

“Hey!” Jim greeted cheerfully. He moved to drape himself over Harvey from behind and kissed his cheek, the scruff of his own whiskers scratching against Harvey’s beard. “M’ good morning.” He hugged Harvey before righting himself and beginning to massage the older male’s shoulders.

 

“Don’t Jim.” Harvey issued shouldering Jim’s touch off him. “We need to talk.”

 

Trying not to assume the worst, or be offended and hurt by Harvey’s rejection, Jim sat down in the chair adjacent to Harvey’s right side.  “About what?” He searched Harvey’s features and how the man could barely look at him.

 

“Last night,” Harvey paused and fumbled for words, momentarily looking anywhere else but Jim’s eyes, before relenting and meeting his gaze. “was a mistake.”

 

“Oh?” Jim’s spine went ramrod straight. “And just how is _that_?” He demanded coldly.

 

Harvey swallowed and reached for Jim’s hands that were folded before him upon the table surface. He settled for placing a hand upon Jim’s left wrist instead. “I shouldn’t have done that with you when,” Harvey sighed and ran his left hand back through his thick, red, hair. “Oh god, Jim. I know how you feel about me and I fucked up. I had sex with you and we can’t; can’t do it again. I’m sorry but, it’s not fair to you.”

 

Jim yanked his hand out from beneath Harvey’s grip. “Don’t you fucking **dare** , apologize and tell me it was a mistake! It wasn’t one to me. I love you Harvey, and I think you could love me too if you’d just give yourself the chance.”

 

“God Jim, no! All right?” Harvey demanded harshly as a fist collided with the surface of the table making his coffee mug and the salt/pepper shakers jump. “I don’t **want** a relationship with you, or _anyone_ right now. Why can’t you get that through your thick skull?”

 

“Because this isn’t as one sided as you are choosing to make it! Because it’s not just occasional loneliness that drew you to me last night! Because it’s not _just_ ‘friendship’ between us! “Because I see how you look at me!” Jim retorted in fury. “I’m not blind Harvey. You can’t sit there and say you don’t feel **something** , _anything_ ; for me!”

 

“I don’t, okay?” Harvey roared getting up from the table so quickly he knocked his chair over. He groaned in frustration and carded his hands through his hair irritated beyond words with the younger male before him. “I, **don’t** , love, you! I’m, **not** , _going_ , to love you!” Harvey insisted each word spaced by anger. “I tolerate your advances because we’re _friends_ Jim; **friends**. So, if you can’t accept that then maybe we shouldn’t see one another any longer at all!”

 

“No.” Jim stated calmly in refusal, eyes soft with unshed tears. “You don’t get to decide that.”

 

“The hell I don’t!” Harvey screeched before seizing Jim by the arms and dragging him up and out of the kitchen chair. “Get the fuck out of my house!” He shoved Jim away from him hard. “Go! Don’t let the door smack you on the ass on your way out!”

 

Jim’s refusal crumbled, and he stared at Harvey like a wounded animal. “How can you say that to me? Harv,”

 

“No!” Harvey pointed in the vague direction of the front door. “Out! Go upstairs, get the rest of your shit, and get out of my fucking house!” As Jim turned slowly Harvey screamed at him not to call or text any further. That he expected no more gifts or contact of any kind with him from now on. Shoulders rounded, expression fragile and barely managing to remain in control; rather of his anger or anguish; Jim ascended the stairs to finish dressing. He found his socks and pulled them on along with his boots, grabbed his leather jacket that was hung on the coat rack in the front entry way, and shoved his underwear into his jacket pocket.

 

He felt sick to his stomach and utterly beaten down; livid with frustration. He cast Harvey a longing look before issuing a quiet. “I’ll be waiting for you when you realize and accept that I’m right.”

 

Harvey roared in frustration and charged Jim, pushing him out of the front door and slammed it and locked it before Jim could even blink. He pressed his forehead against the cool wood and wished that he had never been stupid enough to get involved with the likes of Jim Gordon. The kid was tenacious and a mind fuck of epic proportions. Harvey hated him at this moment, hated himself more for being weak. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he responded to Jim’s kiss and touch as helplessly as he had?

 

“Fuck!” He hissed to himself and squinted his eyes closed. He wished he had his best friend to talk to about this, but he was the one that was the problem to begin with. So much for maintaining professional distance. From the moment he had met Jim, the kid had been trying to illicit romantic interest from him. It was a point of pride now and Harvey pushed away from the front door and returned to the kitchen. He righted the fallen chair and gripped it from behind, leaning on it as he glared out into the back garden. “Goddamn him.”

 

**Three months later:**

While Harvey didn’t answer any subsequent texts, and erased all phone messages from Jim, even if they were infrequent. Finally, they stopped all together. However, the letters started arriving; envelopes pressed under the windscreen wipers on his truck. Letters filled with Jim’s days at the police academy; of what he was learning and doing. He used the letters like he a conversation with Harvey. In some ways it was like Jim had never stopped talking to him; that Harvey hadn’t thrown him out of his life; and he missed his best friend. In other ways it was a painful reminder of how pathetic his life had become. He found a woman that could tolerate him and began to date her; a coworker of the wife of a contractor Harvey knew. She was nice, her name was Scottie Mullens and she was Irish and a widow to cancer just like Harvey.

 

Harvey hid Jim’s letters from her; hadn’t told her about Jim but she sensed that something was amiss in her beau’s world. He was a bit melancholy at times, his laughter and smiles quick to fade in her company. He treated her well, was a complete gentleman and she had easily brought him to her bed; but he was still distant at times. She confronted him about it on several occasions yet never received a definitive answer as to what was wrong.  Jim Gordon; he was all wrong and; annoyingly; had simultaneously been right. The ‘rightest’ thing in Harvey’s life if he were honest with himself. But if Harvey had learned one thing it was how to lie to himself.

 

**Two months later:**

Harvey attended Jim’s police academy graduation ceremony. Jim had left him the ticket on his windshield like he did all communications with the man. Jim saw Harvey there, but the carpenter had left following Jim’s acknowledgement of oath and hadn’t stayed for the mingling following the ceremony. The letters stopped after that. A few weeks later a police cruiser pulled up behind Harvey’s truck and the lights lit up and partial siren sounded. Harvey pulled over to the curb and cursed. What the hell had he done? What now? The day had been off putting since he got up that morning and this was going to be the cherry on top of his shit sundae. Harvey yanked his registration out of the glove box and was fishing his driver’s license out of his wallet when the officer reached his window.

 

“Hi.”

 

Stunned, Harvey was staring right into Jim Gordon’s beautiful face. The navy-blue uniform looked almost black, the authority it instilled was worn well by his ex-friend. “Jim? Was I doing something wrong?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Technically? No, I just; I wanted to thank you for attending my graduation last month. It meant a lot to have you there.” Jim smiled, a little color flushing in his cheeks. “How, how have you been?”

 

_Shitty; miserable; lonely; empty as hell_. “Good. Been busy with work.” He shrugged. “You know, same ol’same old.” Harvey paused and took his hands off the steering wheel. “And you? How’s it going with your crusade to clean up the department from the inside out?”

 

“Slow.” Jim admitted. “I’ve only been at it for about a month now. I think it’ll take a lot more time.” He smiled sweetly. “I’ll get there.” He glanced back at the police cruiser before meeting Harvey’s gaze once more. “Can we, possibly meet for drinks some night soon? Catch up?”

 

Harvey swallowed and studied Jim’s pleading expression. “Yeah. Okay. Sure. When?”

 

“Tonight? I get off shift by seven. Where should I meet you?”

 

“How about Doris’?” Harvey asked recalling the diner they had eaten breakfast back all those months prior. “You remember where it is?”

 

“Of course, I do. Best pancakes ever, remember?”

 

Harvey nodded. “Yeah. So, see you there. Quarter after?”

 

“Absolutely.” Jim assured with an open smile. “Take care until then.”

 

“You too.” Harvey watched Jim walk away in the side mirror of his truck. It wasn’t just his imagination that there was a strong sway of Jim’s hips in those fitted trousers and utility belt. Harvey shook the thought from his head and started the truck. He waited until it was safe then pulled back into traffic and continued onward. He called Scottie and cancelled his plans with her for that evening; it was the least he could do for Jim and himself. Right? The wait for the meeting was not as agonizing as it could have been; at least Harvey had work to keep him occupied for a great portion of the day. He managed to get home, shower and change before he headed to Doris’ Diner. It wasn’t that he was attempting to impress Jim with his hygiene, it was what he normally did after a day of work. Usually; almost always now that Scottie was in his life. It wasn’t like he hadn’t cleaned up before meeting with Jim before the severing of their friendship. Right?

 

He was at Doris’ first and found a table by the window. He ordered coffee and glanced at his wrist watch. It was six-fifty-five, if Jim was right on time he had only five minutes to wait. By seven-ten, Harvey was nearly climbing the walls. Jim hurried in through the door abruptly, his hair still damp at the edges, civilian clothes impeccable as Harvey remembered; a button down, jeans and leather jacket. He spotted Harvey, waved and approached the table. “Sorry!” He apologized immediately. “My FTO caught me, uh, field training officer; he just needed me to clarify something on an incident report.” Jim pulled off his leather jacket and lay it upon the bench seat beside him. “So, how’ve you been?”

 

“Just like that then?” Harvey asked through a self-deprecating smile. “Five months and you just start asking me how I am? No yelling? No cursing of my name? Demands to know what I was thinking all of this time?”

 

Jim shrugged. “You know everything that’s gone on in my life from my letters.” Jim admitted with slight reprimand to his tone. “I’m the one that’s suffered information depravation for the past five months.” The waitress interrupted their conversation and they placed their orders. Harvey was pleased that Jim ordered pancakes for dinner. Once they were left in piece once more Jim asked, “So? Catch me up.”

 

Harvey looked at him and laughed in discomfort. “What?” Jim asked returning the laughter with a smile instead.

 

“Nothing, it’s just,” Harvey placed his hands upon the table and gestured with them. “this, is so strange. The two of us, sitting here when the last time we were face to face I threw you out of my home.”

 

Jim bit his bottom lip, his gaze moving from Harvey for a few seconds before settling back upon him. “That hurt me, a lot.” Jim admitted with earnest honesty. “I know you were just in denial but,”

 

“Jesus Jim!” Harvey cursed sitting back in the booth. “Please, don’t start that again. I’m sorry I couldn’t return your sentiment okay?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I think you didn’t even try. Yet be that as it may, my intentions for tonight were not to argue. I wanted to sit with you, share a meal and access whether you would accept my friendship.”

 

Harvey’s forehead furrowed with disbelief. “Accept your friendship? Jim, friends was never a problem for us. It was you know, the _rest_ we had issues with.” Harvey’s shoulders relaxed a little and he regarded Jim from across the table. “You’re still my best friend.” Harvey admitted watching Jim bow his head slightly in contemplation. He waited for several seconds while Jim processed his response.

 

“Best friends communicate, Harvey. If that’s true, then why didn’t you answer any of my texts or messages? Why didn’t you answer my letters?”

 

“Those were stalker-ish, you realize that, right?” Harvey pointed out in retrospect. “I didn’t answer because, well; I was hurting too. I was angry at you for feeling the way you felt. I know that’s a shitty thing to do, but I didn’t know how to handle it. I wanted to be friends and you couldn’t.”

 

“That’s not true.” Jim protested leaning a little forward towards Harvey to keep their conversation private and his voice steady and low. “I **tried** to be your friend. You’re the one that broke off all contact; the one that didn’t act like a friend.” Jim wet his lips with a quick swipe of the tip of his tongue, his gaze boring into Harvey’s. “I can be your best friend and still be in love with you. They don’t have to be mutually exclusive. Harvey? Do you _want_ to see me now? It’s all right if you do. I told you that I’d be here when you realized that I was right.”

 

“But you **weren’t**.” Harvey stated stubbornly. “Look, forget about all that okay? Does it really matter who’s right about what? Can’t we just forget the past for now and be in the moment? As friends?”

 

Jim’s jaw set a little but he silently searched Harvey’s features; seeming to have found the answer he sought, Jim sat back in the booth. “Yes.”

 

Harvey waited a few seconds for a continuation of the answer and when one wasn’t forthcoming he nodded. “All right. **Friends**.” He stressed unable to help himself. He saw a twitch in Jim’s left cheek but had the foresight to look contrite. “You asked me what I’ve been doing the past five months? Working. I have, and had a few contracts. I met a woman. I’ve sold a few of the pieces I just whittled for the hell of it and gave the proceeds to the youth program at church. I’m considering hiring either an apprentice or assistant; whichever is available. You opened my eyes to the benefits of having an extra set of hands around,”

 

“Wait, I’m sorry, what did you say?” Jim interrupted shoulders tensing. “Did you say you, ‘ _met_ a woman’?”

 

Harvey nodded. “Her name is Scottie. She owns the bar on seventeenth and plum, Mullens? Her husband died a few years ago from pancreatic cancer. A friend of mine introduced us. You’d like her,”

 

“No, I **won’t**.” Jim stated, tone harsh. “She’s your girlfriend, how can you say that I’d enjoy knowing her?” It was what Jim wanted to say, but what he actually uttered was, “Are you happy?”

 

Harvey nodded then shrugged halfway through. “Happy enough. It’s still new so you know how that goes.” The waitress arrived with their meals and the conversation suspended until she had left them once more. “So, since you mentioned drinks, I thought after this we could head over to the bar and I could introduce you two.”

 

Jim grunted and unlocked his jaw, grinding out, “Yes, you should. I want to meet her.”

 

Relived, Harvey smiled and was profoundly overjoyed that their friendship was getting back on track. “I’ve missed you Jim.” He praised reaching across the table and patting Jim’s forearm.

 

“And I’ve missed you.” Jim assured evenly. He was looking forward to meeting Scottie, but not for the reasons Harvey assumed he would be.

 

There was nothing special about Mullens as a bar. The redhead that Harvey introduced him too was all smiles and curves and Jim instantly hated her. She immediately picked up on his energy and suggested they take one of the back tables instead of sitting at the bar. She hovered a little during their conversations and was picking up on Jim’s hostility towards her. She was strong willed, blunt and obviously believed she could presume to speak for Harvey because she was his girlfriend. Jim’s eyes would track her movements throughout the bar and he would always tense and move a little closer to Harvey and touch him before she arrived. Harvey had always responded well to Jim’s physicality with him and now was no exception. It was obvious to Jim that Scottie didn’t like him homing in on her territory, but he had to giver her credit for figuring out his motives; as Harvey seemed blind to them.

 

Jim had gone to the bar to order a coffee while Harvey was in the rest room and it was Scottie that served him. Her gaze followed the pour of the beverage, but she addressed Jim coolly, “He’s mine Jim. And I always get what I want.” She raised her gaze to Jim’s. “Understand?”

 

Jim reached for the mug and leaned a little towards her with a false, and determined smile. “You can want him, but he’s not yours to **have**.” Jim pointed out blatantly. “Because I’ve already do.” Scottie’s retort to that was of no consequence to Jim, so he headed back to the table with his coffee. When Harvey arrived from the bathroom, Jim saw Scottie making a bee line for their table. “Hey, Harv? Do you think we could go some place a little more private and talk? I’d really like to show you my place.”

 

“Sure.” Harvey agreed. When he told Scottie upon her arrival she attempted to dissuade him and have him remain at the bar. Harvey insisted, and Jim couldn’t resist casting his smug expression back at Scottie as they left the bar. They road over to Jim’s apartment in Harvey’s truck, conversation easy and their banter light spirited. “Finally moved out of mom and pop’s place huh?” Harvey teased as he pulled to a stop in a parking space across the street from the building.

 

“Yeah,” teased Jim in response. “I bought my own couch and everything.” He winked at Harvey and reached for the door handle. “Come on Bullock. Time to see how little a police salary gets you.”

 

“What? You don’t get protection money from your beat?” Jim’s gaze narrowed at him and Harvey laughed. “Kidding! Truce Jim, remember?”

 

“I’ll give you a ‘truce’.” Jim hissed in mock fury. They crossed the street, entered the building and took the elevator to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway to Jim’s loft apartment. It was larger than Harvey expected and decorated simply, but it was clear an adult lived there.

 

Harvey whistled in impressed approval. “Nicely done Junior. Who did the decorating.”

 

“Believe it or not, I did.” Jim bragged taking two beers out of the fridge and handing Harvey one.

 

“Nice use of space.” Harvey praised taking off his jacket and collapsing back onto the couch with his beer. “Feet on coffee table all right?”

 

“Be my guest.” Even though Harvey had taken the middle cushion on the couch Jim seated himself to the older male’s left. “Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For coming here. I know Scottie wasn’t that keen on the idea,”

 

“Oh, she doesn’t care.” Harvey dismissed with a wave of his hand. He paused to take a sip of beer before stating, “She comes off as a little gruff but really, she’s a sweetheart underneath. Doesn’t mind me having fun with my friends.”

 

“Unless they’re friends you fucked.” Jim pointed out watching Harvey narrowly avoid choking on his beer.

 

“I thought we put a moratorium on that subject?”

 

“You did.” Jim reasoned with a shrug of his left shoulder. “The topic is on the table as far as I’m concerned. In fact, everything is.”

 

“Huh.” Harvey grunted. “Well, bully for you.” He toasted Jim and took a large swig of beer. Swallowing he said, “I didn’t mean,” he paused becoming serious as he looked from the surface of the coffee table to meet Jim’s sparkling, blue-gray, gaze. “That day when I threw you out of the house; I was angry with myself and took it all out on you. That wasn’t fair and I’m, I’m sorry.”

 

“Did you enjoy it?”

 

Harvey blinked. “Did I? Enjoy _what_ exactly? Throwing you out?”

 

Jim shook his head. “No. Did you enjoy the sex; fucking me?”

 

Harvey’s brow furrowed in disbelief. “Of course, I did! It was sex.”

 

“Was that one time with me better, than all your subsequent times with Scottie?”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Jim?” There was a bite of anger to Harvey’s tone.

 

“No.” Jim insisted calmly and matter-of-fact. “I’m asking you a legitimate question: Did you enjoy that one evening of sex with me, better than you have this whole time with Scottie?”

 

“Apples and oranges, Jim. They both might be fruits but they’re from far different trees!”

 

Jim shook his head. “Sound question.” He placed his beer on the coffee table, reached for Harvey’s and did the same it. “Now answer it.”

 

“No!” Harvey’s refusal was stated an octave higher than his normal speaking voice. “I don’t have too.”

 

“No, but you will.”

 

“Like hell!”

 

Jim turned and rose from the couch, side stepped the distance between him and Harvey, before dropping to his knees before his guest. Jim placed his hands upon Harvey’s knees and held strict eye contact, not calling attention to the soft gasp of surprise Harvey released upon feeling Jim’s hands on him.  “I’m asking Harvey. Is sex with me better?”

 

“Jim,” Harvey pleaded in warning.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

 

“Well? Is it?”

 

Harvey leaned his head back against the back of the couch and groaned up to the ceiling. “Yes! All right?” He looked back at his host. “Are you _happy_ **now**? Yes! It’s better with **you**!” Harvey rubbed a hand up his forehead and back into his hair, growling in frustration. “God, you are such a bastard you know that, Jim?”

 

“She knows.” Jim silenced voice steady and words honest.

 

Horrified Harvey looked at him. “Knows what?”

 

“That I’m her rival.”

 

Harvey closed his eyes and brought his fingertips to his temples to ease the pounding of his head. Or was it his heart? It was difficult to tell when he was so light headed from lack of oxygen. “Why are you like this.”

 

“Honest?”

 

“Single minded!” Harvey protested opening his eyes and fussing at Jim. “Are you like this with everyone you like?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Just the ones I can’t live without.” Harvey groaned. “I think about you all the time. I’ve missed being with you; your friendship; the sex; everything you bring to the relationship.”

 

Harvey sat forward and grabbed Jim’s cheeks in his hands. “Jim, Jim, **JIM**!” He reasoned, pleading as he searched Jim’s gaze for signs of sanity and logic. “How many times have I _got_ to tell you? This **isn’t** a ‘relationship’.” He ran his thumbs up Jim’s cheekbones. “Huh?” Jim merely stared up at him, eyes impossibly blue, wide; inviting. Jim rose up onto his knees and brushed his lips to Harvey's.

 

“You’re the one who needs to open his eyes.” Harvey’s lips parted to protest and that was all it took. Within a breath, Jim’s tongue had slipped its way into his mouth and Harvey’s entire body exhaled with relief. Hungrily he kissed the younger male. It was just a short trip to the bed from there, clothes shed as they went. This time it was Harvey that found himself on his back, arms back behind his head holding the headboard in a death grip, back bowed, legs up and Jim thrusting in him so perfectly that he nearly cried, entire body alive with sensation. When it was over, and Jim was laying mostly atop Harvey as Harvey attempted to get his head to stop spinning, he laughed in relief.

 

“Jesus Jim.”

 

“See?” Jim asked nuzzling up beneath the right side of Harvey’s jaw line. “This is what you’ve been missing the entire time.”

 

“You were right.” Harvey declared embracing Jim with all four limbs to hold him securely in place. “I’m an idiot.”

 

Jim raised his head and held strict eye contact with Harvey. “Oh, I _never_ said that.”

 

When morning arrived, they had breakfast at Jim’s kitchen table. Harvey arranged a meeting with Scottie so that he could break up with her. He didn’t need a girlfriend now that he was back with his boyfriend. Finally, Harvey’s eyes were wide open.


End file.
